It is known to equip electronic components with housings which fulfill a plurality of different functions. Known housings can provide, for example, an electrical connection to a semiconductor chip comprised by the electronic component and an interface to a circuit carrier. Known housings can also serve for thermal management and as protection against damage resulting from electrostatic discharges. In the case of optoelectronic components such as light emitting diodes, sensors or photovoltaic concentrators, housings can also fulfill further functions such as coupling light in and out, influencing a spatial light distribution or converting a light wavelength.
German patent document DE 10 2009 036 621 A1 discloses a method for producing an optoelectronic semiconductor component in which optoelectronic semiconductor chips are arranged on a top side of a carrier. The optoelectronic semiconductor chips are encapsulated with a molded body that covers all side surfaces of the optoelectronic semiconductor chips. Top sides and undersides of the optoelectronic semiconductor chips preferably remain free. After the removal of the carrier, the optoelectronic semiconductor components can be singulated. Contact locations can be provided at the top side and/or underside of each semiconductor chip. The molded body can consist, for example, of an epoxide-based molding material.